War
is a mythical horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics War is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with Famine, Pestilence, and Death. The player can tame War in the wild. War is dark red with a mane and tail that go from black to light grey. War possesses a blazing mane and supposed "battle" scars. Its indiscriminate flames engulf the undead in its path, transforming them into smoldering ash after ramming them two to three times. War also possesses infinite stamina. War can be found near Armadillo, above Gaptooth Ridge, in Tall Trees, above Manteca Falls Below Macfarlane's Ranch , around Fort Mercer, within view of Seth's cabin east of the eastern railway bridge that leads to Mexico or lastly, the field surrounding Coot's Chapel . There is a high possibility that War actually spawns in completely random locations in New Austin. War has also been seen spawned around Butter Bridge and the Border Bridge leading into Mexico. However, this is very rare, like the Famine bug/glitch in which he can spawn in the stables of MacFarlane's Ranch. Location When exploring the map, a blue area on the radar will signify if you are close to these or any other mythical creatures. War can be found east and west of Armadillo , North of MacFarlane's Ranch, North of Greenhollow, North of Ridgewood Farm near Hamlin's Passing, between Benedict Point, Tumbleweed and Gaptooth Breach, as well as near Warthington Ranch, Jorge's Gap but actually is near Pike's Basin. It can also be seen around Thieves' Landing. Trivia *War's flames are not actually strong enough to kill zombies and will go out soon after, unless you run into the zombies multiple times. Also, Undead bulls and Undead Horses seem to be unaffected by War's flames. *Using the Duster Coat while riding War imitates the movie "Ghost Rider" slightly, as the first "Ghost Rider" in the film (Played by Sam Elliot) had a flaming horse and brown coat similar to Marston's. *Despite the fact War's flames are supposed to ignite the undead, the player can still hogtie a zombie and transport it while riding War and the zombie will not catch fire. *War's flames do not appear during cutscenes. *While a player is riding War at night, glowing hoof-prints can been seen for a moment where War has galloped. *Sometimes, if you fast travel to Manzanita Post, A second War will be hitched to the post. This is a glitch. If it dies, nothing happens and the regular War you tamed will be unaffected. Whether or not this happens with the other 3 horses is unknown *If War dies its flames will slowly extinguish. *If you whistle for War, mount it and switch your Blood Pact to another Horse of the Apocalypse then dismount, then mount your other horse then switch blood pact to War again and whistle you will have two War's near each other. (Note do this in an open place so you can see where your first War trots off too and so you can catch up to it) **The above glitch works for all Four horses of the Apocalypse. **Rarely he may randomly die, this is probably a bug. **He tends to follow the player if they jump off a cliff near him (this will kill him). Gallery File:Rdr_marston_lassos_war.jpg J 2010 047.jpg|War and his twinbrother (glitch) IMG 4098.jpg References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html es:Guerra Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Redemption animals